


Accidental Affection

by paintapiconsilence



Series: AxGWeek2019 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, axgweek, axgweek2019, day 5 prompt: Don't Lie to Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintapiconsilence/pseuds/paintapiconsilence
Summary: Gendry and Arya are best friends who know each other almost too well. He can tell that she's upset, but he's not sure why.AxGWeek2019 Day 5 Prompt: Don't Lie to Me





	Accidental Affection

It had been a couple of weeks since Arya and Gendry had hung out, what with midterms going on and all, but they were finally having fun sitting on his couch and making fun of one of those over-dramatized TV shows that they loved to hate.

Or rather, Gendry was having fun; Arya had barely spoken two words to him all night. He figured that if something was wrong, she’d say so – she wasn’t exactly known for holding back. But now, he looked back and forth between her and the TV – the main couple was arguing, and Arya almost looked…sad? ‘_Was she actually watching? Did she care what happened to the characters? No… that’s not right, something else must’ve happened… Did she and Edric have a fight?’ _Gendry thought.

“What’s wrong?”

Arya blinked, but didn’t turn to look at him when she replied, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.”

“Arya, come on, don’t lie to me. You’re my best friend, I know when something’s bothering you.”

She looked down, hesitating, but then said softly, “Edric and I broke up.”

“What? What happened? Are you okay?” He’s somewhat relieved, because he hated Dayne, but he doesn’t like seeing Arya upset.

“I’m fine! He’s a jerk, but it’s whatever. And I really don’t wanna talk about it so can we please just go back to watching the show?”

“Yeah, sure… of course.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching as the main couple’s argument peaked and they shouted at each other about it being better if they weren’t together anymore. Gendry winced and looked over to Arya. Her eyes were glassy, but she mumbled out a choked ‘I’m fine.’

He put his hand on her arm and said, “Arya,” and she burst into tears. Gendry’s shocked for a split second, but then immediately pulled her legs over his lap and cradled her head against his chest, rocking her back and forth slightly and rubbing her back. Her hands were twisted in his t-shirt, her tears and snot seeping into the fabric below his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what else to do, so he just shushed her and told her ‘it’s okay’ over and over.

When her tears slowed somewhat, she huffed out a watery laugh and said, “I don’t even know why I’m crying. It’s not like I was in love with him.”

Gendry’s a bit uncomfortable with this subject – they usually avoided talking about anything related to dating – though he reluctantly replied, “But you cared about each other, right? It makes sense that breaking up would hurt.”

Arya’s anger was palpable as she said, “Well obviously he didn’t care that much, otherwise he wouldn’t have been hanging out with some other girl.”

His anger spiked as well. “What?” 

Arya snorted. “Yeah, he broke up with me so he could be with someone else.”

_‘I’m gonna kill him.’_ “I’m gonna kill him,” Gendry bit out.

Arya huffed out another laugh and said, “No you’re not. It doesn’t matter anyway, he’s just some dumb guy.” Her voice quieted, and she sounded sadder when she continued, “Wish he hadn’t done that though, we could’ve still been friends if he wasn’t a dickhead."

Gendry breathed deeply, calming as she did.

She was still half on his lap and he was still rubbing her back when she leaned back to look up at him.

“What?” Gendry asked.

“Can we just spend the rest of the night eating ice cream and junk food and watching something better and funnier than this?”

He smiled. “Sounds good to me. You pick what we watch, I’ll grab the snacks.”

Their eyes remain connected for just a beat too long. Arya looked down first and, realizing where her hands still were, quickly let go of his shirt in order to grab the remote, while Gendry carefully moved her legs off his lap so he could get up, blushes staining both of their cheeks.

As he grabbed the ice cream carton from the freezer and Hot Pie’s stash of candy hidden with the pots and pans, Gendry thought about how this was the first time both he and Arya had been single at the same time since 10th grade. And then he immediately scolded himself, _‘She was literally just crying on you about being broken up with! She’s not ready for a new relationship and you’re not gonna be an asshole and try to hook up with her when she’s vulnerable. She’s your best friend and you are not fucking this friendship up. Keep your dick in your pants!’_

Meanwhile, Arya was having her own freak out while scrolling through Netflix’s comedy specials. _‘You were literally just crying about Edric! And now you wanna jump Gendry’s bones? No, you are not ready for anything new yet. Hooking up with your best friend while you’re upset is the absolute worst idea you have ever had! You are not going to ruin this friendship because you’re sad and horny. Down, girl!’_

When Gendry came back into the living room with their junk food, Arya had cocooned herself in a throw blanket and the TV was paused on a comedian standing center stage.

They’d finished off the ice cream by the time the routine was over, and switched back to the TV show as they made their way through the candy. Gendry was relieved to hear Arya making jokes and comments about how awful the writing was as the night went on.

Hours later, Gendry was starting to doze off when he felt Arya’s body slump over, fast asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. He smiled, threw an arm around her, and sunk further into the couch before falling asleep as well.


End file.
